


To Ground

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Being angry was familiar. Being loved was not."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback/kudos/etc.!

Contrary to popular belief, he and Kala had not had sex in person yet.

She, being devout, and he, being a demon, had not crossed that particular bridge. He had taken her in his dreams and that was enough. That would be enough until things changed, as long as he could cuddle with her and run his hands through her hair, acts that were much more intimate than sex.

Sex was just pleasure. He could get that anywhere and it didn’t mean anything. Kala was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing at night. He didn’t have expectations, only a dull sensation of wanting, which could be remedied in the shower or a lingering touch.

The others thought he was emotionally inept. He wasn’t- he just knew what he knew and he didn’t question it.  He may be in touch with his own beliefs but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy pushing Kala to the edge of her own-

Kissing his way down her slender neck, opening the buttons on her blouse and stopping at her belly button, he waited for her to gently move away. She was mentally debating if oral sex counted as something or other and he was perfectly fine with finding out.

Resting his chin on her stomach until she made up her mind, he reveled in her brain working, her emotions swirling under her skin.

The emotion he primarily felt was blind panic and rage, all of his other emotions long dormant. But he could smile and love and maybe feeling everyone else’s good emotions would help crawl him out of the dark.

He doesn’t mean to but it was so easy to slip away when his thoughts were wandering. He knew they were in America, in a hotel room but he was also back at the temple, Kala kneeling on the floor in front of Ganesha for advice.

He could feel her breathing, yet she was in front of him on the ground, the temple long been deserted.

“I could marry you.” Wolfgang suggests, picturing a chapel in Vegas, her dress short, but red because he knew that color was important somehow. He also knew that if she felt like she failed Ganesha they would never work.

“And if we are to marry, where are your clothes?!”

Wolfgang looks down to his own naked body and shrugs, “That’s all you, Liebling. Picturing me naked, how scandalous.”

She would deny it until she was blue in the face but he knew what she thought about when she thought he wasn’t paying attention.

Pushing hair back off her face, he pictures flowers in her hair. Marigolds. His clothes change to a tuxedo and he knows in Hindu they don’t wear rings, but he gives her one on a thin chain for around her neck. The others would be there, in their minds or in real life, he didn’t care.  At one point, they probably couldn’t tell the difference.

He thought about Angel and how she died in that horrible place, Jonas wasn’t with her.  He was going to make it their mission that none of them died alone.

“I take the first of seven steps with you, my wife to be-”

She’s crying. In a perfect world they would get married and have as many kids as possible. They would share a life with their mutual six friends and he’d laugh more and dance more and definitely sing more-

But the world was shitty, horrible place and just as Elvis is saying kiss the bride, Riley screams so loud in his head, he covers Kala’s ears in real-life. It was so real, she was dying-

Grabbing the gun he stashed under the mattress, he let himself into Riley and Will’s room. Her head was a mess. She was thinking too fast, Will was asleep beside her. Turning the light on, Will jumped to his feet staring confusedly at Riley-

Will looked sick, “What happened?”

“She was screaming so loud it gave me a headache.”

Lito exhales deeply, “It gave all of us a headache.”

“No, I’m sure that was the two bottles of Vodka and the shots afterwards.” Kala slips into her role as doctor, checking Lito’s eyes before flicking his forehead with her fingers, “We’re all going to be hungover tomorrow so we all should be drinking plenty of water now.”

Moving to Riley, she flashed her cellphone light in her eyes, their friend reaching up to grab her around the neck-

“Whoa, hey! Riley. It’s us.” Will is being too gentle while Riley chokes Kala.

“Sorry.” Wolfgang muttered, applying pressure to Riley’s wrist, her grip loosens just enough for him to pull Kala back by her waist, rubbing her back while she coughed.

Riley fell back towards the bed, breathing as if asleep.

Lito hesitates before speaking up, “Before she started screaming, I may have accidentally, almost, kinda, really, looked into her dream. It was quite racy, you see Will had her skirt in his hands and was really- well, you know, from behind, and then she said “Whispers” before screaming.”

Wolfgang looked to Will and he looked around, not seeing Whispers, “The only benefit of him being able to see me is that I can see _him_ when he’s watching.”

“Do you think, he- or someone in his cluster if he has one- is doing this?” Capheus runs a hand over Riley’s forehead, “I mean in every movie I’ve ever seen, powers grow, they don’t become- restful. And Wolfgang can block us.”

“-And Kala can takeover without visiting.”

“I am proficient at being in two places at once.” Sun is crouched on the floor, like she would be in her cell, “But that is because I have discipline.”

He really did not care if he was blocking them, he didn’t care if Sun could be two places or ten. He just needed to kill Whispers so they could move on with their lives.

“I need a lab, with equipment and blood samples and-”

She pauses and he definitely does not like where it’s going.

“No.” He bites out, not even questioning it. He would be dead in the ground before they split up and Kala was alone with Will. In the ground.

Sun and Capheus look between the two of them, silently staring at each other. Will was catching on but-

“She wants to split up.” Riley whispers sitting up again. Will rushes to her side to help her sit up against the headboard, “It’s a good idea. She will be locked somewhere secure-”

“No.” Wolfgang looks to Will, hoping to have support, “You really want Riley to be god knows where if shit goes down?”

That chicken shit little cop bitch-

He really thought it was safer away. That was bullshit.

“You are all going to have to kill me, bury me and then pray I don’t come back psychically to haunt you if you think I am going to let you do this.”

He rarely felt impassioned enough to argue with someone, let alone _not_ punch anything, but Nomi was still drunk and Will was tired and Sun was cranky and-

“We need a lab. And then you are going to take Riley somewhere nearby.”

“Dead. Body.” He repeats again.

She touches his hand it practically burns him, the intensity of all her thoughts, formulas and feelings. She missed her father’s cooking, she missed the smell of the rain in Berlin. She needed him to be safe.

“I’m not whole without you.”

“You’re not whole with me, either. And you need to learn to be okay with that. I am the only one who can do this. You will protect Riley, as if she were me, and I will protect Will as if he were you. That is how this works, Pati.”

Wolfgang’s skin was tingling, he felt so distraught he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t recognize the feeling until it passed, but it was definitely disappointment. Or shame. Or both. A new emotion, quickly washed away by the overwhelming feeling of love his little scientist had for him.

“You are always with me. And you will be until my last breath on this earth. Now we are all tired and still drunk and in the morning we will figure this out.” Kala wiped the tears from her eyes before turning to the others.

They all nodded and disappeared before Kala led them back to their room.

His sweetling was quiet but motioned for him to unzip her dress, “Are you upset with me?”

“Yes.” Lying did not matter now, not when she could read his thoughts.

The zipper only came to her mid back, but he dutifully lowered the shoulders so she could step out of the fabric, placing a kiss between her shoulder blades. She was probably the only person he knew that wore pajamas to bed.

He stripped off his own clothing and made a mental note to do laundry or pick up more clothes.

“You know I love you.” Her back was still to him and she picked up his old ratty t-shirt instead of the one of six silk pajama shirts he’d packed for her.

“Yes.”

“Then you know this hurts me as much if not more than you.” Kala patted the bed where she was lying down and he nodded tucking her against his side, “If something happened to you, I would die. You are everything to me and I am not strong enough to worry about Will and then you at the same time. Please forgive my weakness.”

He can close his eyes and smell saffron and marigolds, feel the sun on his face. “I am going to miss you.”

It was stupid, he was going to be with her the entire time, but he had the worst feeling in his stomach that if they parted now, it would be a long time before he would see her again.

“This will take a long time. I have to synthesize a neural blocker, do tests. It will be very boring and I may need distractions.”

If normal people felt this, this cycling of emotions, he did not want to be normal. Being angry was familiar. Being loved was not.

He does his best to distract her, his hands roaming inside her pajama bottoms, her ass. Kissing every inch of her face because he remembered telling that girl that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. He couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. Affection. Love.

He was learning that he was worthy of love and that not everyone was out to get him- save for the seven new people in his life (and the comatose one lying in a hospital bed). But he wished his life was easier, he should have just gone to India and been done with it.

At least there they would be together.

He falls asleep in his own head, dreaming about incense and laboratories. Kala’s voice echoing in his ears about steps and commitment and love. He didn’t have to hear the words to know what they meant. A marriage by elopement was frowned upon in Hindu culture but he had promised to love her and that was what he planned on doing. He dreams about beer and karaoke. Pleasant things when he could remember such things existing in his life.

When he wakes up she’s gone (and so is his favorite t-shirt).

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own sense8 and make no profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> Stuff is getting real now, folks. :)


End file.
